<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An unspoken bond by Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104176">An unspoken bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes'>Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drabble, Enemies, FUCK, Good, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Slut Shaming, oh boy tags, thats in there to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They still fought. They still called each other names and stole from each other. Tam still hated tori's absolute guts, and Tori still wanted her dead. Yet the silent bond they shared always made Tamara feel nice, the thought she'd have someone who cared enough to notice her sadness but wouldn't smother her with worry. This is exactly why when Tori was being harassed by a gross man on the dance floor, Tamara didn't give it a second thought as she made her way over to her enemy. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An unspoken bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>girls protect girls no matter what</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tamara hated tori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a well-known fact by just about everyone, including Tori herself. The feelings were very much mutual in fact. They fought daily, and a fair fight was never really something either of them cared for. Even so, they held a certain level of respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori knew never to pull Tamara's hair, and she knew how sensitive the back of Tori's neck was. They didn't have to like each other to be respectful of their trauma. They could hate each other and still be empathic. Mysterious bottles of vodka and stuffed animals appearing on Tamara's bed always went unspoken. Manga and sketching pencils always made Tori secretly happy. Because only Tam remembered her love of drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still fought. They still called each other names and stole from each other. Tam still hated tori's absolute guts, and Tori still wanted her dead. Yet the silent bond they shared always made Tamara feel nice, the thought she'd have someone who cared enough to notice her sadness but wouldn't smother her with worry. This is exactly why when Tori was being harassed by a gross man on the dance floor, Tamara didn't give it a second thought as she made her way over to her enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on baby girl, you can't come out looking as sluty as you are and be surprised when a guy wants to tap that." The guy slurred, one hand holding her waist and the other around her wrists, effectively pinning her in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dress for myself and some nice girls, not for some creep like you. Now let me go!" Tori scowled, glowering at the man. Her frame trembled ever so slightly, and it felt wrong seeing the normally strong woman shake in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Girls? Heh, clearly you haven't met the right man yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY!" Tamara yelled, clenching her fist as she shook with rage. "Let her go you dickbag!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" The guy sneered, pulling tori flush to him. She immediately looked to Tamara with a look of helplessness in those ruby eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am her girlfriend. Now let go of her, or else!" She lied, uncurling her fist to cross her fingers. Tori returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or what girl? Do you think I'm gonna let this hottie go? If you were her girlfriend you wouldn't even let her leave the house like this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It only takes one scream and security will have you hauled into the back of a cop car so fast." Tamara took a threatening step forward, feeling her eyes start to smoke. "So get your disgusting hands off my girlfriend and get out of my sight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man scoffed, throwing tori at Tamara. She luckily was able to catch her, pulling her to her chest. "I don't get to control her body, and that's exactly why I get more girls than you ever will." With that, Tamara led her out of the bar. Tori sighed, pulling away from the embrace. She wrapped her arms around her exposed body. They walked down the sidewalk in silence. Tamara thought to offer her jumper but figured she might be crossing a line in their weird frenemy limbo. Well, if pretending to be her girlfriend hadn't already</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you…" Tori mumbled after a few moments, long hair wrapped around her body in an almost protective manner. God, she looked so vulnerable like this, it was awful. "You didn't have to save me, or pretend to be my girlfriend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to Commie. That was an awful thing to go through, and if being your girlfriend for 5 minutes would get that fucker away, then so be it." Tori smiled an actual smile. They continued their walk home in silence, the looks passer-byes gave her noticed by both girls. Eh, fuck it. Tamara removed her dark blue hoodie and shoved it in Tori's direction. No words were exchanged as the Norwegian pulled on the jumper, standing just a bit closer to Tamara. Maybe this was toeing the line of hate a little too closely, but wouldn't you do the same? When they arrived back at home, Tori finally spoke, hands shoved in the pockets of the hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can i stay with you for tonight?" Tamara nodded, opening her room door and flopping down on her bed. Tori took a seat on a bean bag chair, pulling out her phone to focus on something else. Tamara didn't try to talk, and neither did tori. They simply enjoyed the presence of the other... Tamara didn't say anything when tori fell asleep on her floor, Tori didn't comment when she woke up in her own bed wrapped up in a dark blue jumper. The hoodie was never returned but like everything else between them, it went unspoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unspoken, but never forgotten.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>